A Hollywood Love
by BoneWriterAtHeart
Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. To create more publicity for the movie, they spark a relationship. Will they realize they have true feelings for each other, or will it just be everyday business? AU. Puckleberry ending. Previously named "Love Does Happen in Hollywood."
1. Chapter 1: The Audition

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. I would love some reviews, even constructive criticism would help. I want to be able to put up fics that you guys like, so please tell me if there's something you'd like me to change, or redo! Oh, and by the way, i've never been to an audition or done any show business whatsoever so if there are some mistakes in the technicality, please tell me! I would love to know. Thanks so much, guys. Now, on to the story!**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story. **

Chapter 1: The Audition

"Hey, Rachel. I'm glad I caught you," a cheery voice said through the phone.

"Hello, Emma," Rachel Berry replied.

"Rachel, I just got you an audition for a movie. They have this character I think you'd be great for," her agent said.

"That's great. When's the audition?"

"It's in a couple of weeks. I know there's not too much time for you to study the script, but I think you'll do just fine. I'm faxing the script over as we speak."

A few minutes later, Rachel received the script.

"I'll go over this tonight and see how I like it."

"Sure, sweetie. Now, you have your photo shoot at _Vogue_ tomorrow, so lay off the carbs and calories when you have your lunch with Taylor Swift today. I'll send a limo over to your flat at eight tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the waiting room. She was a half an hour early, so she was the only one there. The room was bright and everything looked clean and new. Magazines filled stylish cloth boxes under the side tables. The room smelled of a mix of musky cologne, sweet, floral perfume, and mints. There was a table with water bottles, so she took one before sitting down on a comfy chair. A few minutes later, a few girls started trickling in, and then more and more came in until there was no more room on the couches or chairs.<p>

Looking at her watch, she saw that it was time to get the audition started. Then, suddenly, the door opened, and six men came in. Right on time.

One man had a Mohawk. He was very easy to distinguish as Noah Puckerman. She'd seen him all over the tabloids. _Man-whore,_ they wrote, but he was the best director in the business. He was hands-down the hottest guy she'd ever seen, even with the atrocious hairstyle. He wore dark wash fitted jeans, with a blue button-up shirt tucked in and rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was thin, so you could see the muscles in this arms contouring and pushing against the material. You could even see his six pack! His untied black and grey Vans made him look very casual.

Looking at his face, she saw him looking back at her, smirking and then he winked. She blushed, furiously, embarrassed to be caught staring. He looked her up and down, appreciatively. She looked down at her white sundress self-consciously. It was mid-thigh when she stood, but after sitting down, it had ridden up. Along with her sundress, she wore nude pumps and her lucky Star of David pendant necklace her father had given her at her first opening night on Broadway. She looked back at him, blushing. Rachel could not get over how powerful and downright _sexy_ his hazel eyes looked.

This was insanity! She was getting hot and bothered at an _audition_!

"Hello. Welcome. Now, my name is Sam Evans. I'm the co-producer." He had blonde hair and a slightly large mouth. He looked thin and muscular. Sam wore khaki shorts with a white button-up shirt and Vans.

"I'm Finn Hudson, the other co-producer," the tall one said. He was definitely the tallest of the men, but not as handsome. He looked more "boy next door" than "hot Hollywood." His green shirt and baggy pants with Converse were a great example of it.

"Will Schuester, casting director." Will's white shirt with dark blue jeans made him look the most casual.

"I'm Eric Mellark; I'm playing Matthew in this movie. I'm going to be running through the lines with you." Eric's face was a familiar one. Rachel had seen him in many gossip magazines. In his tight grey shirt and khaki shorts, he looked like every other Hollywood actor.

"I'm Puck. I'm the director," he said, lifting a hand in greeting. He looked at her briefly before winking and discretely thrusting his hips out toward her.

_Well, shit._

"I'm Artie, the assistant director." He stood in tight skinny jeans and a white V-neck with a casual beige blazer, with nerd glasses. On his feet, he wore black and silver pumped-up kicks.

"Alright. So, we'll call you in individually. We have a list here, so why don't we get started," Sam said, clapping his hand once.

* * *

><p>Rachel still sat in the waiting room six hours later. She had read all the <em>US<em>, _People_, and _Vogue_ magazines, as well as going through all 400-something emails, deleting, saving, and replying. In addition, she had written a well over-due to-do list and a grocery list. Of course, she was the last one in the room.

The door opened and closed, and a girl walked out. She smiled and left quickly with her script in hand. The door opened again, and a young blonde came out carrying a list. Rachel suspected she was an assistant getting drinks. She waited patiently now, sure she would be sent in any minute.

"Puck, how many more we have to audition today?" Finn Hudson asked, restlessly drumming his fingers on the glass table.

"We've seen a lot of girls today, and none of them really fit the role. You said it yourself," Sam Evans said.

"Just one more. I know you guys are anxious. I get it. I'm tired; you're tired. Why don't we get some iced coffee or tea? Babe, can you go get us some more coffee?" Puck said to one of the young assistants.

"No problem, Mr. Puckerman," the blonde said cheerfully. "What would you like?"

After ordering their drinks, they got back to business.

"Now, I don't think any of these girls have fit the bill for this movie, but I heard from Emma Pillsbury that our next one is our best choice. Rachel Berry. Her repertoire looks amazing. She's been in tons of musicals like Belle in _Beauty and the Beast, _Maria in _West Side Story, _Elphaba in _Wicked, _and Fanny in _Funny Girl. _She's like won the Tony Award five times! She's also guest starred in a few TV Shows such as _Glee, Bones, and How I Met Your Mother_. She has her own CD called _Cherry _which got her on the Billboard Top 20. This woman is the best one we've got. Hopefully, she's it for us," Will said, looking through her files.

"I've seen her in a few things. She's good," Puck commented. "Hot, too, and that's a plus."

"Alright, let's send her in," Will said, ignoring Puck's comment.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry," Rachel said, walking in and sitting down on a chair in front of the men.

"Alright, Rachel. Hello. Why don't we talk about your repertoire? You have an amazing history in show business. I heard you originally lived in New York. What made you move?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to be in Broadway. I've appreciated these last few years on the stage, but I wanted a little change. I had already guest starred in a few shows, visiting LA, and I knew I liked it here, so why not try living here for a while?" Rachel said.

"I've been to New York, its great there," Puck commented, leaning toward her.

"Thanks, I love it. They just don't have the same pizza here," Rachel said, mock pouting, trying to cover up her blush.

"I know what you mean. Anyways, why don't we start off with a few scenes from the movie," Puck said.

A few hours later, Rachel had left after an amazing audition. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that this was the girl they were looking for.

"I say hell yes," commented Puck. "Did you see how hot she was?" He whistled lowly.

"Alright, Puck. We get it. You really enjoy the visual appeal," Eric said, rolling his eyes.

"You know it, Fish-Cheeks," Puck said, pointing his finger and smirking.

It was an inside joke Eric and Puck had. When they had first met, it had been at the Oscar's dinner party. Eric had just eaten a huge bite of steak, and when he went to shake hands and introduce himself to Puck, his mouth had been full. Puck had said, "You look like you have fish-cheeks," and the name stuck.

"Come on, guys. Focus. We have a decision to make here," Will said.

* * *

><p>"I have <em>great<em> news, Rachel! You got a call-back for the role of Bethany!" exclaimed Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I wanted to let you guys know that I appreciated the reviews I got! 7 reviews and 56 alerts! Thank you, guys. So, in this chapter, let's say that Rachel has gone passed the call-back stage and she has signed the contracts. We're finally rehearsing, finding locations, etc. If you guys want, I can do a couple flashbacks so you don't feel like you've missed too much. This chapter is kind of just a filler for the next chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow. Let me know in the reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter! I would appreciate a review, positive or negative feedback!**

**Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing familiar. Unfortunately, dreams don't always come together, so I don't Glee. **

**Until next time, loves…**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 2:

"Hey, Daddy. I was just thinking about you. How are you and Dad?" Rachel asked one spring day on set.

"Hey, sweetie. Your dad and I are doing okay; missing you. What are you up to?"

"I miss you guys, too. I'm just looking around my trailer, trying to keep myself busy while the directors and producers have a meeting. We're all going to go for lunch in like half an hour," she answered, walking around what was supposed to be the living room.

"That's great, Rachel. How has the cast been treating you?"

"They've all been so kind to me. Noah has been nice enough to let me take everything in and get settled. We're going to start filming tomorrow. I'm so happy here; it's a completely different pace here than New York," she replied, sinking into a comfortable chair.

"I'm glad you like it there, pumpkin. The reason I called, though, was that Dad and I were thinking of flying down for a couple days this week to see you."

"That would be great, Daddy! I'd be able to introduce you guys to the cast, and show you the different sites here! I would love that!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up.

"Okay, good. I'll book the flights now."

"Thank you, Daddy. I want to tell you, I really appreciate you guys standing by me when I moved so far away," she said, with a more serious tone.

"Of course, sweetie. We love you, and whatever makes you happy, makes us happy."

They talked leisurely for the next few minutes about anything and nothing.

When there was a pause on the other end, her Daddy said, "I'll talk to you later, Rachel. I have a client calling. I'm booking the flights now, but I'll call you tonight to tell you the itinerary."

Hanging up, Rachel was in good spirits. She went to her bag to pull out a book to read. For the next fifteen minutes, it kept her occupied.

There was a light knock on the door, and when Rachel looked up, she saw Puck coming in. He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a light blue and black plaid shirt with Converse. He looked gorgeous, like always. He held two water bottles, one opened and half empty and the other one full.

"Hey, Rachel. I thought you might be a little thirsty. I brought you water from the snack table," he said, handing her an ice-cold bottle before sitting down on one of the couches. She didn't have the heart (or will-power) to tell him she already had water bottles in her fridge. Water served by a hot guy? Yes please!

"Thanks, Noah. I really needed this. I'm not used to this kind of weather, it being only the beginning of April. New York's not usually this warm. Although, I love it when I go out for my jogs in the mornings," she said appreciatively.

"That's true. I lived in New York for almost six years, after college . I recorded a few kickass songs there and made my albums. I found LA after guest starring in a couple shows," Puck said, leaning in and putting his elbows on his knees.

"I have a couple of your songs on iTunes," Rachel commented.

"I have _Cherry_ in my iTunes," he admitted with a smirk. "The music video was fucking hot as hell."

"Thank you," she said with a blush that reaches to her neck.

"Listen, I told the guys to wrap it up, so we should get out there for lunch," Puck said after a minute of silence.

"Of course. Oh, my dads are booking a flight to LA for a couple days this week. I wanted to know if it was okay if I took them around the set and introduced you guys to them. It'll be their first time being in LA for vacation," Rachel said, getting her purse and phone.

"Yeah, that's fine. Tell me a night when you guys are free and I'll give you a tour of the city," he said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you so much! That would be amazing," she said hopping down the steps of the trailer.

When they were both on the ground, she went on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he jerked his head in the last second. His lips were soft and velvety, while hers were plump and glossy from her lip gloss. Their lips connected for only a second, but they both knew they wanted more. They looked in each other's eyes; Puck looked a mixture of shocked, amused, and smug, while Rachel looking more shocked than anything.

"Okay, guys. You ready for lunch?" Sam asked, walking toward them with his eyes glued on his phone.

Puck and Rachel both jumped apart, not daring to look at each other, finding comfort in their shoes instead.

"Yes, I'm ready, Sam. Where are we going, again?" Rachel asked, as if nothing happened. Acting came in handy at times like this, she found.

"The guys and I weren't sure. We wanted to know what you wanted," Sam replied as Rachel walked alongside him.

"What do you want, Noah?" she asked, turning to walk backwards to talk to Puck.

His smirk pretty much tells her everything, and she can just hear him whisper dirty little promises in her ear. His smirk grows wider when she starts blushing. She wants it, too. _Damn it._

* * *

><p>Puck had gotten to the set that morning after Rachel (he'd seen the paper to sign in). He wanted to go look for her, but Sam started blowing up his phone with messages. Fucking meeting. Damn it.<p>

They're in the middle of their meeting, when Puck decides he's had it with this meeting, so he lets the guys finish everything up. He goes to the snack table and gets a couple bottles of water.

He finds Rachel in her trailer, reading a book. He does not know why she's so damn sexy in plain sweats and tank-top. He straightens out his lapels on his button-up and then knocks (Ma taught him right), before opening up the door, smirk in check, 'cause it's a pantie dropper.

While they're talking, he restrains himself from looking at her boobs. He's fucking rambling about his life, when she admits that she owns a few of his songs on iTunes. That's a huge ego boost, 'cause who would have thought that she likes _his music. _Now he's thinking about music they could make together. Damn it. Why the hell is it so hard to fucking have a conversation with her without getting a fucking hard on? So, then he admits he has _Cherry _on his playlist, and she fucking goes ballistic (Ha! Balls).

Then, he remembers they're supposed to go grab lunch with the guys, so he has to get them out of there. She tells him about her dads coming into town, and he thinks it would be awesome to spend some time with her outside of work, and he's not like a homophobe or anything, and her parents are supposed to be big Bon Jovi fans, so why not offer a tour?

Of course, she thinks it's like the best idea since fucking sliced bread. When they're standing outside her trailer, she goes to kiss his cheek, he moves his head a little bit so she ends up kissing the side of his lips for barely a second, but her lips are soft, man. She's a little shocked, and he actually wants a chance of getting on her good side, so he doesn't say the jackass comment he's thinking and acts shocked, too. He's an actor, so he's pretty good at that shit. So, they just stand there looking at each other in front of her trailer, and then Trouty Mouth comes asking for lunch. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Sam, and Puck walked together to the parking lot, before heading out in separate cars. By the time they meet the rest of the crew at the diner they picked, there are already numerous amounts of paparazzi.<p>

The couple hours they spent eating, Puck would give Rachel knowing glances. "Accidently" brushing against her leg every twenty minutes.

Hopefully, tomorrow's filming would not be as tension-filled.


	3. Chapter 3: Filming and an Interview

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 3. It's a lot longer than the previous chapters. 2,000 words! I wanted to end it before the interview, but I didn't know where to end it, so I just did the whole thing. Hope it turned out okay. I'm not completely happy with how this chapter went, but tell me how it is. Puck's POV is kind of short... sorry about that... **

**The interview is kind of based off of Ellen's interview with Zac Efron and Taylor Swift. **

**Today is Friday night where I live, and I will be returning to school from Spring break on Monday, so chapters might not come as quickly as they are now. I plan to write another chapter before I do go to school, so look out for that. However, if I don't get that uploaded in the next couple days, you can yell at me in the reviews ^_^ However, if I do get a chapter uploaded before Sunday, it might be short, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Thanks for the 73 alerts and 14 reviews! I never expected to get 73 alerts on my first few chapters, let alone my first story! Thanks so much for those who take the time to read my stories...**

**One more thing (sorry this stuff is really long but this is really important)... Let's pretend that actors and film crew are allowed to talk about the storyline of a movie when they start filming all the way until the preview, but not big or non-important information, as it might change. So, they can talk about some details but not too many. I wanted you guys to know a little more about the movie they were shooting...**

**Anyways... Onwards!**

**(Disclaimer first)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you read that's familiar. I only sit on my bed with my laptop writing stories. Anything you see that are familiar, I do not own and probably never will own(Glee, Ellen, Warner Bros. studios, Mark Salling, etc.) However I did make up the album _Cherry_ and Rachel's song _Sweet Nothings, _and the storyline of the movie. Those are mine. :) **

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Filming and an Interview<p>

"Good morning, Ms. Berry," a buff security guard said in greeting.

"Good morning!" Rachel replied with a big smile on her face.

Today was the first day of filming for Rachel and she was very excited, but also nervous.

That morning, Rachel had opted for a mid-thigh white and black polka dotted dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and thick straps. For shoes, she wore bright red high heels that matched her quarter-length sleeved cardigan. It was only eight in the morning, but it was almost seventy degrees in the LA area, so she decided to take the cardigan off and put it in her large tote bag.

She parked her car and then quickly went to the hair, make-up, and wardrobe trailer.

"Hey, guys," Rachel said, walking through the door.

"Good morning!" Kurt Hummel greeted, sitting in one of the chairs playing on his iPhone.

"Hey, girl. Sit down on this chair, we have like two hours until you have to film," Mercedes Jones said, getting up from her chair.

While Mercedes worked on Rachel's soft brown hair and Kurt picked out a cute outfit for the scene, Tina Cohen-Chang did her makeup. The group gossiped and laughed for the next two hours.

At the two hour mark, Puck came through the door. Today, he wore khaki shorts with a white collared shirt and sunglasses perched on his head. He wore black Converse on his feet, with the laces tucked in, instead of tied.

Puck inspected Rachel's outfit. She wore a beige wool of-the-shoulder sweater over a lacy tank-top. The sweater went down to mid-thigh, covering her comfortable sweatpants-like shorts. She also wore sandals that she would take off when they got to the set. For makeup, she wore a natural look, with shiny lipgloss. Rachel's hair looked very comfortable in a loose bun with a couple of pieces of hair framing her face.

"Hey, Rachel. I just wanted to check on you; make sure you're doing okay," he said, winking as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"I'm fine, Noah. I'm definitely excited for filming today," she said with a big smile.

They had an unspoken agreement to make everything as comfortable as possible between the two of them.

"Good. We're going to start in about fifteen minutes. Are you guys done here?" he asked.

"Yes, we're done," Kurt said.

"Okay, let's go. I'll walk with you," Puck said.

They walked out of the trailer side-by-side. They had gone only a few yards when Rachel's phone went off.

"Hello? Rachel Berry speaking," she said in greeting.

"Hey, Rachel," a man replied.

"Oh, hi, Alex."

"Hey, sweetheart. How do you like LA now?" he asked.

"It's wonderful, Alex," she answered.

Puck turned around, walking backwards to look at her in question. _Who is it?_ the look asked.

"My boyfriend," she mouthed.

He visibly stiffened and his lips turned to a thin line. Then, he turned back around to walk forward so they could stand next to each other.

"That's great, Rachel. I'm glad you like it there. Do you know when you can fly back to New York to see me?" Alex asked.

"Well, today's the first day of filming. Actually, I'm just walking to set now. Anyways, I know there are a few scenes in the movie where we're in New York. We're flying out there in a few months," she said.

"Alright, that's good. I miss you, sweetie," he said.

"I miss you too, Alex. You know that," she said moving her phone to her other ear.

"Your dads called me yesterday and told me they're flying over soon. What if I came with them?" Alex said.

"That's sounds like a great idea," Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll book the flight during my lunchtime. Anyways, sweetie, I need to go. We're about to run through another scene."

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you tonight. Bye, I miss you," she said before hanging up. To Puck, she said, "Sorry about that. Alex wanted to check up on me, but he had to go."

Puck only hummed in reply, tucking his hands into his pockets.

By then, they were at the set. It looked amazing. The living room where they would be shooting that day was very modest and peaceful. The walls were painted a coffee mocha color, with white trimmings (doors, furniture, etc.) and silver accessories (vases, picture frames, etc.). On the wall opposite the front door, was a white fireplace with two built-in bookshelves on either side, which held picture frames. There were two cream couches in front of the fireplace facing each other, with a white coffee table. On it, there was a nice selection of entertainment and fashion magazines, with an Apple laptop and a matte white mug that was empty. That's where she would sit when they filmed the scene.

"Alright, so this is scene 35. Rachel, you're at your apartment on your laptop, and you hear a knock at the door. You stand up, and open the door. Eric is on the other side; you hug and go through your lines, while walking toward the door over where the dance studio supposedly is. Let's rehearse that scene and then film it, before we work on some other scenes." he said as she pulled off her sandals and went to go sit at the couch.

After rehearsing that scene a couple times, they worked on lighting and making sure their microphones were in place and hidden from the camera. Finally, they started filming.

After almost six hours later, everybody was tired and grumpy. Puck finally decided they were done for that day.

"Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow morning at Warner Bros. for our interview with Ellen. Eric, good luck on your sketch with _Saturday Night Live. _Have a good night," he said before walking away with a wave.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel drove into the Warner Bros. lot, parking outside the Ellen studio. After hair, makeup, and wardrobe, they were ready to start filming. Puck came out first for the interview.<p>

"Our first guest is an award-winning actor, singer, and recently a director. He has his own album called _Pipe Dreams_ that reached Billboard's Top 10. He is quickly becoming Hollywood's heart throb," Ellen DeGeneres says in a grey blazer and pants with a dressy button-up underneath. "Please help me welcome Noah Puckerman!"

The crowd claps and whistles.

Puck comes out from the wings dancing to his song _Musical Soulmate_ with a smirk on his face. He includes a couple of hip thrusts which makes the crowd go crazy. For the show, he's wearing a button-up purple and black plaid shirt with dark wash jeans and black Vans. He waves to the crowd and the camera before hugging Ellen and sitting down on one side of the love seat.

When the noise dies down, Ellen says, "Hi, Puck. It's so great to see you again."

"It's great to see you, too!" he says. "Thanks for having me."

"It's great to have you. You're always welcome here. Now, tell me: are you doing anything right now, like, oh I don't know, directing a movie?" she asked after taking a sip from her Ellen mug, trying not to be obvious.

"Actually, yes," he said, shifting in his seat.

"Oh, and I hear there's actually someone here from your movie. She's won the Tony Award five times, and her own album named _Cherry. _Please give a warm welcome to Rachel Berry!" she says as music plays in the background. Ellen and Puck both stand up doing their own little dance.

Rachel comes out wearing a solid white dress with thin straps that goes to mid-thigh and modest black heels. Her hair is in combed out curls at the bottom.

Rachel's song _Sweet Nothings_ plays as she does a glides on the floor, which is the best she can do in the heels. If she was wearing flats or other shoes, she would have done more fun moves.

She hugs Ellen and briefly puts her arms around Puck, savoring his very masculine musky scent before sitting down next to him.

"Hey, Rachel!" Ellen says excitedly.

"Hi, Ellen! It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too. Now, Rachel. Tell me how you like LA compared to New York. I'm sure it's a big difference."

"Well, I didn't have to drive so much in New York. I usually just biked or went in a taxi," Rachel explained, chuckling. "But yes, it's quite different than my home there. It's great here, though. The pace is completely different here."

"Okay, I'm glad you like it here," Ellen pauses, "Rachel, I think everyone wants to know if you're dating someone."

"I knew this was going to happen," murmurs Rachel good-naturedly.

"I knew it, too," says Puck with a chuckle that makes Rachel blush.

"But yes, I do have a boyfriend. His name is Alex," Rachel answers with a smile.

"Oh, I thought you guys were together," Ellen says wagging her hand between the two of them.

Puck says jokingly, "Well, actually…" before he goes to put his arms around her and puckering his lips for a kiss. She tries to turn away, but he pulls her in for a kiss on the cheek before she can. The kiss reminds them of the kiss they shared only a couple days ago.

"Ewe! Get away from me, Noah!" Rachel says pulling away.

"First name basis," Ellen pointed out.

"Oh, God. No. Please. Don't believe anything he says or _does_." Rachel exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend and Puck's single."

"Ah, baby…" He fakes pouts.

"Do not finish that sentence, Noah," she deadpanned.

Everyone in the studio laughs.

"We'll talk about you two being a couple later."

"We are _not a couple_," she mutters weakly slapping her hands onto her face.

"So, Puck, can you tell me more about this movie you're directing?" asks Ellen, changing the subject.

"Well I can only give you a couple details, because we're still in the beginning stages of filming. Actually, it was Rachel's first day yesterday," Puck commented.

"Wow, really?"

Rachel nods.

"So, in the movie, Rachel's character, Bethany, is trying to become a dancer. She's straight out of college with a job as a waitress at this tiny little diner. All the dance studios she wants to work at want someone with more experience. So, she sees an ad for a dance partner. She calls Eric's character up and gets the position. And so on," he says.

"Where does this movie take place?" Ellen asks.

"Well, it's supposed to take place in New York, but we're filming here. Around October, we'll be flying to Manhattan to shoot some street shots," he says.

He looks over at Rachel and he sees that she's smiling back.

"Wow that sounds like an awesome movie. Doesn't it?" Ellen looks at the crowd.

They all clap and whistle back to her.

"Anyways, I know you guys were singers, so I was wondering if you could sing us a song," Ellen asked.

Puck and Rachel look at each other. They had not rehearsed this interview, because of time. Everything was done on a whim, but apparently Ellen had set up a singing session beforehand.

Rachel finally answers, over the applause and screams from the crowd, "We'd love to."

"I took the obligation of picking a song for you two. I hope you don't mind, Rachel, but I thought you could sing Puck's song _Musical Soulmate_ today. Don't worry though, we'll have you sing one of your songs if you want," Ellen says as she stands up from her chair.

Puck and Rachel stand up and turn around toward the blue moving screen. Behind it, there are two wooden chairs with a guitar propped on one of them with a microphone stand in front of each chair.

As they slip off the microphones that clip on their clothes and hand them to a stage hand, they look at each other warily. They had never sung together. Now, they knew that Ellen had set them up. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Puck had to admit. His voice mixed with Rachel's sounded amazing. Even though <em>Musical Soulmate<em> wasn't written for Rachel, it fit for their situation.

Singing it, Puck sounded like a BAMF and Rachel sounded pretty great, too.

After the song, Ellen asked Puck if he had written the song for Rachel. That made Puck chuckle and Rachel blush. Fucking epic.

He replied with a, "I don't know. Maybe."

Rachel gaped at him before stuttering a denial. I guess she was still thinking about that kiss in front of the trailer a couple days ago.

_Awesome_.

Because he'd been thinking about it, too, but don't tell anyone. He does not people to think he's a _girl_. He's not, you know, 'cause have you seen his guns? They're fucking huge.

So, then Rachel and Puck sing _Sweet Nothings_ together, with him playing guitar.

"Alright. Let's talk about how you guys are a couple," Ellen says when they sit back down on her fucking comfy couches. His arm is back to being behind Rachel's shoulders and he plays with some of the curls there.

"Ellen!" Rachel says.

"I'm just kidding," Ellen says. "Congratulations on your relationship with Alex, Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel does not sound convinced.

"Thank you so much for coming here today, Rachel, Puck," she says in closing.

"Thank _you_. It was great being here," Rachel replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I got this chapter out faster than expected! Yay! However, I am going back to school tomorrow, so I will probably only upload new chapters on weekends, or when I have spare time. I promise that I will try not to late more than a week pass by between updates. Bare with me, I am going to be studying for state testings. Hope you liked how I portrayed Alex... He will be gone soon, I hope! Thanks for reading, and please tell me how you liked this chapter. It's only setting up for the next chapter: her dads, Alex, the next day on set, and the tour with Noah! The chapter should be pretty long, but I may split it up into two parts... Tell me how you like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you see that is familiar... Please don't sue me, I can't afford a lawyer!**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 4:

Rachel had just done a couple of scenes on set and she was exhausted. The scene had required her to do many ballet moves, over and over and over again. When she finally got to her trailer, all she wanted to do was go home, but she had already planned a late lunch with her cast mates hours ago. Then, from the lunch, she would pick up her dads and boyfriends from the airport.

Rachel had just sat down with an ice cold water bottle and a book, when her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"I saw your interview with _Puck _on the Ellen Show," her boyfriend said in a snippy tone.

"Oh, Alex. You know it was nothing. Noah was just trying to get more attention to the movie we're filming," Rachel said in her best reassuring voice.

"I don't like him, Rachel. I want you to stay away from him."

"Alex, you can't ask that of me. I'm filming a movie that he's _directing_. There's no way I could stay away from him," she argued.

"I don't want to see anymore interviews with you two eye-fucking."

"We weren't eye—we weren't doing that! How could you say that? I even told Ellen _and _Noah that you and I were dating," Rachel cried.

There were a couple seconds of silence on the other end.

"Just promise me you'll stay away from him, okay?" Alex said. He sounded defeated.

"I—he promised me he would give my dads and me a tour of the city," Rachel whispered. "I forgot to tell him you were coming also."

"I'll come with you guys," her boyfriend decided. "I'm coming with your dads anyways, and you'll just have to tell _Puck_ I'm coming with you guys on this tour."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. I need to go. We're about to board the plane. I'll see you when you come pick us up," he said before hanging up.

Rachel quickly pressed the _end_ button before throwing her phone onto the counter. She was starting to get a headache. Hopefully, she could make it through the weekend with her dads _and_ her boyfriend _and _Noah.

She decided she would take a quick shower before going to talk to Puck about Alex.

Heading to the bathroom, she turned the shower knob onto the _hot_ side before sliding the glass door closed. She took her time taking her clothes off and getting her face wash, shampoo, conditioner, and soap out of her toiletry bag. By the time she stepped under the stream of water, it was scorching. It was exactly what she needed after a day like this. She went through her shower routine whilst singing a couple songs under her breath.

After turning off the shower head and wrapping a big, fluffy towel around her body, she decided she was feeling a lot better. She put on her panties and bra underneath her _Coachella Fest_ shirt with thin white daisy-dukes. Since the shirt was a size too big, she tucked it into her bottoms and then slipped her feet into a pair of light grey Converse over ankle socks.

Grabbing her tote bag-like purse, phone, water bottle, script, and keys, Rachel headed out toward Puck's trailer. The door was left slightly ajar, but Rachel knocked twice before stepping inside.

Puck was sitting on his couch facing the coffee table where his laptop was. He looked up from the screen, with a smirk on his face. He had changed since the last time she had seen him on set. Now, he wore jeans and a black button-up with gray Vans.

"Hey, baby. What can I do for you?" he asked leaning back and closing his laptop.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Rachel asked. Puck's smirk grew wider. "Not like that!"

"Damn it," he joke. "Tell me what you want."

"Well, you offered to give my dads and me a tour of the city a night we're free, and well, my boyfriend's flying with them. It kind of slipped my mind to tell you. They're coming tonight, and I was wondering if you would mind if Alex came with us."

Puck's smirk had faded while she had been talking, but it quickly grew. However, this time, it seemed a little forced, "Sure. What day?"

Rachel almost felt a little disappointed that Puck hadn't said anything to argue about Alex's presence, but she quickly pushed the feeling down, "I was wondering if tomorrow night would be okay. After filming I could take a shower really quickly and get dressed and then I could go pick them up and meet you back here."

"Just bring them to the lot tomorrow morning and they can see what we've been doing," Puck offered.

"Are you sure? I know they might be a little distracting," Rachel said.

"No worries. Just as long as they don't go anywhere they're not supposed to, it's fine. Then, they can meet some of the cast like you wanted." Puck stood up from his seat and Rachel followed suit.

"Thank you, Noah!" she exclaimed.

Before she could stop herself, she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. He tensed for only a second before tightening his hold on her. She took a couple of deep breaths, smelling him.

_I want you to stay away from him, Rachel_, Alex's voice rang through her mind. She quickly pushed Puck away, embarrassed.

"We should get ready to go for lunch, right?" she said timidly.

He gave her a look of shock before quickly masking it, "Um, sure. Let's go."

He took a few long strides to get toward the door before opening it and stepping out behind her. When they got outside, he placed his hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

_Alex doesn't need to know. The hug didn't mean anything,_ Rachel told herself as they drove away from each other. _I'll see him at lunch, but I'll keep my distance. I have nothing to worry about._

At lunch, Rachel was quiet and only laughed at appropriate times. She felt the pull when Puck looked at her questioning her sudden change of attitude, but she never looked back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour

**A/N: Finally, I got a chapter up. It would have been up last night, but I went to the Coachella Fest (for free!) and then stayed over at my friend's house. It was fun, and now, I have lots of inspiration for upcoming chapters! **

**To those that don't know what Coachella is, it's a huge festival with all these famous singers and bands (half of them I don't know). It's in Indio, California, USA, and it's amazing. Each day, about 30,000 people walk in and out of the Empire Polo Club gates. Each ticket is about $300-600 depending on which ticket you are getting. Everything is quite fascinating. Go on google to check it out! **

**Anyways, it was amazing, but not I am ready to write more and more! I might have another chapter up before I go back to school on Monday. I'd love to know how you liked this one, so leave a review!**

**If you haven't heard Mark Salling's song "Mary Poppins," please listen to it! I love it, because I see Mark Salling looking right at me when I watch the video...**

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing you see that is familiar. Alex is a fictional character, so I take claim on him (even though I would rather have claim of Mark Salling, but that's a different story...)**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 5:

"So, Noah just texted me. He'll be here in ten minutes," Rachel said sticking her head through the door to the living room and kitchen combo, where the three men kept company. They were waiting for Rachel to finish curling her hair.

It was the Friday afternoon, around three, and Rachel, her dads, and Alex were getting ready to tour the city with Puck. That morning, they had visited the lot and met all of her coworkers while Rachel filmed a couple scenes.

Introducing Alex to Puck was difficult, because they really only glared and grunted at each other. Rachel was worried about how tonight would play out.

"Alright, sweetie," Daddy replied, his head in the refrigerator, looking for a snack.

Rachel nodded and went back to her bedroom. She sat down on the chair in front of her vanity, and finished fixing her hair. Standing up, she looked at herself in the full-body mirror. She knew she looked good. She wore jean daisy-dukes with a black low cleavage V-neck t-shirt. With ankle-high socks, she wore a new pair of white Converse. She decided on a big brown leather purse that held a _lot_ of stuff: a couple of magazines, a water bottle, at least three unopened packages of gum, two copies of her script, numerous amounts of receipts, her makeup bag, her headphones, her PDA, and her iPhone. Rachel quickly inspected her hair, taking a wide-tooth comb and running it through her curls again, clipping a white vintage clip on the side of her head.

Suddenly, the apartment was flooded with a sound of a clanking bell. Puck was finally here.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled through the house. Rachel heard the door being opened and then muttered greetings. Time to go.

"Hi, Noah. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you doing this for us," she said as she walked toward the entryway.

"No problem, ba—Rachel." Puck almost said "babe" before catching himself, thankfully. Alex would have been pissed if he had heard that.

Puck looked amazing in his yellow and black plaid button-up shirt with khaki shorts and Converse that matched Rachel's, except in red.

They hugged briefly as Rachel savored Puck's musky scent.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex asked in a stiff tone. He looked toward Rachel and then to her parents. Everyone nodded, so he opened the door again and gestured for them to go through it.

"So, I was thinking we could go look at the Hollywood sign first," Puck said as they walked through the hallway with him in the front, Rachel's dads next, and Rachel and Alex in the back.

"Alright. I want to go take a couple of pictures there to show our neighbors in Lima," Dad said. He pointed at the camera strapped around his neck.

Puck nodded, before pressing the _down_ button for the elevator.

"So, um, Noah, tell us about how you got started in show business," Dad said.

The elevator dinged as its doors opened. Puck let everybody go first, before going in himself. Then, he pressed the _lobby_ button and turned around.

"Well, I was born in a small town near LA. I lived there, before going to college at UCLA. Usually on weekends, I would play guitar at a bar. Sometimes I'd go to open mic nights with friends. Nothing was really happening, though. So, I went to New York. Six months later, I got a record deal. I started going on interviews, guest starring in a couple shows, going to a few auditions. It was great, but I missed California. So, I went there, and because I had my head screwed on tight now, I got better and better deals, and here we are," Puck answered.

The elevator dinged again before the door opened when they reached the lobby. They stepped out, following Puck to the visitors parking lot.

"That's a great story, Puck," Alex muttered sarcastically. Rachel looked at him pointedly, elbowing his ribs.

"I think it's very fascinating, Noah," Daddy commented.

"Thanks, Mr. B," Puck said.

After a minute of silence, they reached his car. It was a five seater Ford Edge in a sultry red. Rachel was a little surprised, because she had expected a Mustang of some sort.

"My sister has little kids that I take to the park," Puck said sheepishly, "and I go biking with my friends sometimes. It was easier to get this than a little sports car, even if I did want it."

"It's very sweet you take your sister's children on outings, Noah," Rachel assured.

"Thanks."

"So, Rachel, why don't you sit in the front with Noah," Daddy said.

Alex's jaw tightened, before nodding.

"Alright, that's fine," Rachel said as she wrung her hands.

Puck opened the two doors in the back, before taking Rachel's wrist and guiding her to the passenger's side.

"Let me help you get in, Rach," Puck said in a low whisper. He took hold of her hips, squeezing them once, before lifting her onto the seat.

Rachel blushed and whispered, "Thanks, Noah."

Puck nodded, closing the door and walking to the other side of the car. When he climbed onto his seat, he put the key into the ignition, checked all the mirrors, and backed out.

* * *

><p>So, Puck kind of hates Rachel's boyfriend. He's a douchebag. Seriously. Douche thinks he's all high and mighty. Well, fuck that.<p>

So, when Puck gets to Rachel's flat, he's a little annoyed Douchebag invited himself.

By the time they're at the restaurant to eat dinner, Jackass has made a few more snide little remarks. They get to their table, and sit down, him and Douche on either side of Rachel, with her dads in front of them.

"Do you know what you'll be doing after directing this movie?" Mr. B Number 1 asked (He's the big black one.)

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking I might make a music video of a song I wrote or some shi—or something" Puck answered.

He had decided that he was actually going to be nice to her dads. I guess that meant no cussing. Fuck, he was screwed.

"Oh, you must play for us before we leave!" Mr. B Number 2 exclaims (He was the thin white one.)

"Alright. I can do that," Puck says with a smirk. Everybody was a sucker for his badass singing voice. Fuck yeah!

The food came right then, causing them to stop talking. In between bites, they comment on small, meaningless things.

Douchebag stayed a douchebag, but at least he finally pretty much kept his trap shut.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Puck took the four of them back to Rachel's flat.<p>

"Do you want to come up for a couple of minutes, Noah?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Nah, s'okay," he said shifting his eyes toward Alex.

"I insist, Noah. Just come in for a while. Maybe if you have you guitar you could play for us," she said picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

He debated it for a couple of seconds. Then, he said, "Sure, but only for a while."

A smile broke out from Rachel's face. She quickly got out of the car (with no help) and jogged to the apartment, with the four men behind her.

When they got upstairs, the front door was quickly opened. They all headed inside, dropping wallets, phones, keys, and in Puck's case, a guitar.

"What song are you going to play for us, Noah?" Dad asked when they all sat down in the living room.

"Well, Mr. Berry, I wrote this song a couple of weeks ago, I'd like to play that," he said. His guitar was on one thigh, a pick in his hand.

"Alright. Take it away."

Puck plucked the first couple of soft notes, and then leading in with his voice.

_When the east wind blows_

_And the fog rolls in_

_Out of nowhere, like a ghost_

_She appears again_

_Sweetened medicine_

_Circus in the sky_

_You've got your relationship_

_So why can't I _

_Believe in Mary Poppins?_

_We just had the most magical time_

_She don't care that I am crazy_

_And I know she'll never be mine_

_Oh, I need you, Mary Poppins_

_Like the world needs a way_

_Oh, I need you, Mary Poppins_

_We'll get there someday_

_Up on a roof_

_I will sing to you_

_Just a lonely chimney sweep_

_Doing what I do…_

As he drifted farther and farther into the song, Rachel's heart kept skipping beats. When he sang the last note, and played the last chord, she erupted with applause.

"That was amazing, Noah!" she cried.

"Thanks, Rach," he said with a _smile_, not even a smirk!

About half an hour later, Puck had gone home, leaving only Rachel's dads, Alex, and her.

She went to the bedroom to dress into her pajamas, the door left ajar.

"We need to talk," Alex said, opening the door and sitting on the corner of her bed.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, turning to face him as she brushed her hair.

"I'm going back to New York tomorrow morning. I think we need to go separate ways right now," he declared. "We're in different times of our lives right now. You're probably not going back to New York for almost a year, Rachel. I don't think I can commit myself to someone like that, when I know they like someone else."

"What are you talking about?" she asked defensively, her eyes widened.

"I saw your interview with him. I saw you with him tonight. I know I can't make you as happy as he can. I tried; I did. When you were living in New York, we barely saw each other. What makes us think that you being across the country will change anything? We need to give this up now," he finished.

"I understand," Rachel whispered quietly. She looked up into Alex's face. "I'm sorry," she said before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, too. I want to say friends, though. Can we do that?" he asked.

"Of course, Alex." She chuckled under her breath. "I wish you the best."

The squeezed each other once before releasing. This would be that last time they would see each other in this light. After this, they would only stay friends.

"Please tell Puck I didn't mean to be so harsh with him. I was jealous, I guess. Tell him I'm sorry. Will you do that for me?" he asked. Alex stood up as he rubbed his hands down his jeans. Rachel followed suit.

"Okay. I'll tell him." She nodded.

"I better go to bed. I'm going to buy a ticket online really quickly. If I don't see you tomorrow morning, I want to thank you for having me," he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Rachel sighed, before going back to her bedtime routine.

Before she climbed into bed with her book, she sent a quick text out to Puck.

_Thanks for tonight. It was amazing. Tomorrow is a new day and I will be free of all ties to relationships._

Half way through a chapter, Rachel heard a soft _ping_ that signaled a new text.

_So you're a free woman? No more Alex?_

_ It's just me and the world now, with all its possibilities. Come as they may; I am ready for anything. I am ready for a new chapter of my life. I am free…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it. It's the end to Alex/Rachel and hopefully onto Puckleberry! Cross you fingers... I may let you guys suffer and have some angst with flirting... By the way, Alex seems a little bipolar in this chapter; in the beginning, he's all mean, and then in the end he gets all nice. When I first sat down to write this, I wanted him to be mean, but then in the end I was like** _I'm sick of Alex/Rachel; give me some Puckleberry_ **and that's what happened... So, I guess I am just as impatient as you guys with all this Alex stuff... Anways, next chapter will hopefully contain more centered Puckleberry, or you may meet more cast of Glee! Or both! I haven't decided yet... Anyways, see you soon! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sick of This NonLoving

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 6. I feel pretty happy with this chapter. Most of it is Puck's POV, which is always fun. I'm about to leave for a party in like 6 minutes, so I better upload this pronto! Please leave a review and tell me know how you like it. By the way, here where I live, "shanking" means to stab someone with a pencil or blunt instrument. It hurts, apparently. Another thing, I've been holding back on the smut, because I am a virgin. Even though I'm in college right now, I'm still saving myself until I get a boyfriend. I'm a virgin in every sense of the word, gosh dang it. Anyways, I will be trying to work on it in the next couple of chapters! Thanks for reading and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see that is familiar. I just use the characters, cause I'm cool like that. **

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 6:

The next morning, Rachel staggered out of her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her closed eyes. Her hair was mussed, her lips cracked, and her head pounding. She went into the kitchen, where she kept her medicine. She opened the dark wood cabinet and reached for the day time cold and flu medicine she kept on hand. Filling a large spoon with the grape-flavored syrup, she poured it in her mouth, before quickly chasing it down with ice-cold water.

Going to her stainless steel refrigerator, she took out her favorite berries, almond milk, and a large cup of ice cubes for a fruit smoothie. Going into the pantry, she took out her favorite blender. Quickly blending everything together, she made enough for her and her dads.

Hearing the loud grumble from the blender, her dads came into the kitchen and each sat down on a bar stool on her counter.

"Good morning, sweetie," Dad said rubbing a hand down his unshaved stubble.

"Good morning, Dad, Daddy," she replied as she set in front of them a smoothie.

"Where's Alex?" Daddy asked after murmured "thanks."

"He went home this morning. He and I decided that it would be best if we separated," she said as she went to the bread box to get a couple of slices of whole wheat to toast.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Daddy said. "We didn't hear him this morning."

"He left very early, I'm sure. I slept through it, too," she reassured. She discretely rubbed her temples. "I have to go film a couple scenes today. Would you like to come, or do you want to stay here?"

"I think we'll stay. We might do some grocery shopping while you're gone," Daddy replied, slurping his drink.

"Alright, I'll be home soon, I promise." Rachel jumped when the bread popped out of the toaster, before taking some chopsticks from the metal cylinder vase next to the toaster, and picking the slices of bread out.

"Don't worry about it, pumpkin. You take your time. Maybe we could eat in tonight, though," Dad said.

"That sounds like a great idea," she said looking toward the clock on her microwave. "I need to go get ready, I'm due at the lot by eight thirty, and it's seven forty already."

She walked back into her room to change. Twenty minutes later, Rachel looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She wore a black Coachella shirt she had gotten last year at the festival, light ripped denim shorts, strappy gladiator sandals, and her big aviator sunglasses. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, the hairs curled at the ends. She picked up her large tote bag, and headed out into the living room. Before forgetting, she jogged into the kitchen and got the cough syrup in case she needed it.

"I'm leaving now. I'm going to go take the bus so you can go out if you need to. My keys are in the glass bowl on the table near the front door. Call me if you need anything," she said before heading out the door. Hopefully, she would feel better as they went on.

Around noon, Puck's walking around the trailers. He wants to make sure Rachel was feeling okay. In between takes, she was sniffling and sneezing. Usually, he would have called cut and let her go home, but it was the only day they could use the set. He felt fucking horrible, 'cause he knew how it felt to be filmed under all those hot, bright lights when all you want to do is say, "Fuck this!" and collapse. Damn. He's such a bad Jew.

Puck looks through the opened door, finding Rachel looking like shit. She's lying on the couch, a couple tissues, empty bottles, a thermometer, and cough syrup placed on the table. He raps on the door, his forehead creased.

"Come in," she rasps, her eyes still closed.

He walks inside and sits on her leather couch. He has to admit, even when she was sick, she still looks hot as hell. Her face is slightly flushed, her hair mussed. She looks cute when she didn't have any makeup on. She has her eyes closed, so he risks a peak down to her chest. Her shirt is a couple sizes too big, and she had moved a lot during her little nap. Her shirt had shifted to the right, leaving a small scrap of fabric showing. _Pink and black lace. Damn. _However, she is sick, so Puck didn't have much time to linger on her hotness.

"Hey, babe. You wanna go home? You look like shit," he says.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some more water and medicine. I'll be fine, Noah," she reassures. "And anyways, we only have the set for today."

"I know, babe, but why don't I just take you home? You're sick. We can do the scene some other time. I don't want you to get sicker. You need some rest," Puck replies, putting his palm on her forehead. She feels slightly warm. "Let me take your temperature, okay?"

"'Kay," she murmurs, closing her eyes.

Puck grabs the thermometer and turns it on, before sliding it into her ear. When it beeps, he takes a look. _99.8._

"Babe, I'm going to take you home. Let's go. You have a fever," he states as he put it down.

"It's okay. I'll take the bus," she says, sitting up.

"Like hell I'm letting you get on a bus when you're sick." He snorts. "Get your damn bag and let's go."

After a little (a lot) more arguing, they finally get out of the trailer.

As they walk to the parking lot, they pass by Sam.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth, I'm going to take Rachel home. She's feels like shit. We'll do the rest of the scenes some other day, yeah?" he asks, hooking her arm into his.

"Yeah, sure. Feel better, Rachel," he says in passing.

"Thank you, Sam. I will see you soon." Her hot little lips curl into a small smile. She wiggles her fingers and turns back around in the direction they were going before.

"So, I'm, like, sorry, or whatever about Alex," he states quietly once they climb into his truck (Fuck, yeah. He's got multiple cars, bitches).

"Thank you, Noah. It was for the best. Our lives weren't in the same place as they were a couple months ago," she replies.

"Still, I am, like, sorry."

"Thank you."

So, the ride to her apartment is pretty much just awkward. She leans her head on the window and looks out, occasionally resting her eyes. He sneaks glances at her when he's like, you know, not driving his bad ass truck. He's a multi-tasker, so yeah, he looks at her more than once. He's not like a fucking creep, okay?

Puck parks the truck in the guest lot and helps her out, throwing her bag on his shoulder. They walk into the apartment complex with Rachel leaning on him. And yeah, he's not gonna lie: it was pretty fucking awesome.

Once Rachel has unlocked the door, she takes her bag from him and drops it on the table in the entryway.

"My dads probably went shopping," she comments. "If you would like, you can go home now, Noah. They should be back soon."

"I'm not letting you stay home alone when you're sick, baby!" he argues.

"That's very sweet, Noah, but I can't ask you to take off time from work," she reasons.

"You're not asking. I'm telling you I'm staying. Now get your ass on that couch, missy!" he commands, his voice filled with laughter.

Rachel slumps on the couch, lifting the thick white blanket that hands over the back of the loveseat, and putting it over her, leaving a corner folded for Puck to get in. Turning on her TV, she starts flipping through channels.

Puck stays standing. Since he's like gonna take care of her and shit, he thinks it should start with him getting her something to eat first.

"What do you wanna eat, babe?" he asks, testing her forehead again.

"Some chocolate ice cream sounds really good right now," she says her lips curling up in a sweet little smile. Damn her lips. "Get something in the kitchen; whatever you want."

"Thanks. Ice cream sounds like a good for your fever. I'll go get you some," he says as he walks into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Puck and Rachel are sitting on the couch, snacking. Rachel's eating chocolate ice cream, while Puck eats a couple of chocolate cookies that she had made a couple days prior. Rachel has her head on Puck's shoulder, with his arm around her. He has to admit: its fucking awesome just sitting there with her, being comfy.

"Drink some more water, babe," Puck reminds her, holding the bottle at her lips.

"Yes, thank you, Noah," she says, rolling her eyes.

He hands her the water, watching a couple of drops dribble down her chin. _Hot._ He forces himself to look away, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Thankfully, the door opens just then. It's Rachel's dads.

"Rachel? Are you home?" _Dad_ asked. He sounded a little bit confused. Then, we stuck his head into the living room and saw them on the couch. "Oh, hi, Rachel. Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I wasn't feeling so well during filming, so Noah took me home and stayed with me," she said sitting up.

"That's very nice of you, Puck. Thank you," _Daddy_ commented.

"I didn't want her to stay home alone," Puck claimed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Puck?" _Dad_ asked.

"That would be great," he answered with his signature smirk, "but I have to go back to set and close up. Maybe I could come back in an hour?"

Rachel's face went from excited to depressed to fucking thrilled in like two seconds.

"That sounds like a great idea, Puck. It'll take _at least_ an hour until dinner's ready," _Daddy_ said from the kitchen.

"Alright, well, I better head out," he said just as his phone sang a couple notes of _Somebody That I Used to Know._ "Damn—dang it. Finn changed my ringtone. April Fool's, except he doesn't know it's next week. Doofus."

"Classic Finn, I assume," Rachel guessed.

"You have _no_ idea. That fu—crazy guy is full of doofus shi—stuff. Anyways, I should go," Puck commented as he stood up, stuffing his fucking annoying phone into his pocket.

A little more than an hour later, Puck's in his car, parked in the guest lot. He looks over at the passenger seat inspecting the flowers he had gotten. They're white roses, something he thought she would like. Damn it, now he sounds like a fucking pussy. Fuck. He got them 'cause his ma always told him to never come to a house empty-handed.

And, that's exactly what he tells Rachel. She laughs. _Score._

They're sitting on the couch, 'cause her dads kicked them out of the kitchen. It smelled fucking good, okay? His arms are on the back of the loveseat, her slightly leaning into it. They're talking small talk, having some fun.

"Okay, kids. Dinner's ready," _Daddy_ yells from the dining room.

They walk in, finding the white roses in the middle of the table in a vase. As they sit down and eat, they talk about random shit. Like, the movie they're shooting.

Around eleven, Puck gets ready to leave, after desert and a movie, of course. Before he goes, he checks her temperature. No fever and she looks so much better. Hot damn, he could be a doctor.

So, it was a pretty fucking awesome night.

"'Lo?" Puck answers, his voice full of sleep. His eyes are closed as he plops back onto his mattress. He had left his phone on the dresser last night, instead of on his nightstand. Fuck. The damn phone wouldn't _shut up._

"Have you heard about it?" a frantic Sam asked.

"Fuck no. I was still sleeping, Trouty Mouth. I'm gonna fucking kick you in the nuts if it's about _Avatar_ again, God damn it. Fuck it; I might just shank you for good measure," Puck answers. He looks at his iHome his sister had gotten him last year for Christmas. _10:47. _Damn it, it's too fucking early to be awake on a Saturday morning.

"There's this dude that's apparently obsessed with Rachel. He took all these pictures of you and her at her apartment and sent them to _US Weekly _and _People_. You looked really fucking cozy, Puck. Everyone thinks you're dating," Sam says all at once.

"I'm sorry, man. She was really sick—" Puck started.

"The fuck? Why are you apologizing? The movie's getting a lot more interest. That's why I called you," Sam interrupted.

"'Da _fuck_?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Do you think Rachel would be up with meeting us for brunch? I need to talk to both of you," Sam asked.

Something sounded really fucking sketchy about this.

Puck rubs his eyes and then his Mohawk, before sighing and says, "I don't know." There's a couple minutes of silence, before he says begrudgingly, "Fuck, okay, I'll call her," before hanging up.

He goes through his contacts until he finds _Rachel Berry_ (He had to go through fifty-eight contacts until he got to the _B's_. Yeah, he's a stud. Everybody wants him). He punches _home_, just in case she's still asleep (No, he doesn't know how he got her home phone. Sam probably put it in. Whatever).

The phone rings three times, before a cheery voice answers. "Good morning! What can I help you with?" _Dad._

"Um, hey, Mr. Berry. Is Rachel up yet?"

"Yes, she is. She's feeling so much better, thanks to you." He can hear Mr. Berry going through cupboards as he talks.

"It was no problem, sir. I wanted to," he respectfully says.

"Well, I still wanted to thank you, Puck."

"Um, you can, like, call me Noah, if you want," he says.

"Alright, Noah. Oh, well here she is now, _Noah_," Mr. Berry says. "Have a good day."

"Hello?" Rachel asks.

"You want us to _what?_" Puck asks, placing his fruit smoothie back onto the table with a _slam_.

"We need the movie to get more interest, Puck. We had a meeting this morning, after seeing the tabloids. You'll both get paid extra, and all you'll have to do is act cozy in public places," Sam explains.

"So, explain this to me again?" Rachel asks. Puck is almost too preoccupied to notice how hot she looks. Almost.

"We need you to act like a couple until at least the premiere. You'll do a couple interviews; you'll hold hands, cuddle, and kiss at appropriate times when you're in public. I don't care what you do behind doors, but you'll be romantic outside your home," Sam says.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Puck asks.

"Not really, but remember, you are getting paid extra for this."

"I'll do it if Noah agrees," she says, taking a sip of her fruity little drink.

Puck does a double-take. She doesn't want money to be with him? Hot damn.

"When do we start?" Puck asks in agreement.

"You can start today, tomorrow, this weekend. I don't care, but it needs to be soon," Sam says right as the waitress comes back with their dishes.

Puck and Rachel look at each other. Puck smirks, while Rachel smiles timidly, a blush on her face. Fuck. Nothing good can come out of this. Well, except the kissing and shit.

As they start to eat, they go back to talking small-talk. Half way through brunch, Trouty Mouth gets a call and has to leave. He drops a couple tens and waves before stalking away.

As they walk out onto the sidewalk, they are attacked by flashes of light coming from cameras. Puck and Rachel look at each other and then grab each other's hand.

Damn, Rachel's hands are like soft, man. They're a lot softer than his hands, for sure. He looks down, inspecting her right one, twisting a ring thing on her finger. He looks back at her, smiling, before they start walking again.

They decide to be all cliché and walk through Central Park, where Puck buys her an iced mocha and a frappe for himself.

"Did you know I used to be vegan?" Rachel asks randomly.

"I heard something about that, yeah," he says, taking a sip from the Starbucks cup.

"I had a strict vegan diet since freshman year of high school, but then I decided two years ago that I missed meat more than anything. I still try to eat as little meat as possible, though," she continues.

"Damn, that's almost ten years of nothing but bird food!" Puck jokes.

Rachel throws her head back in laughter. Fuck, it's sexy.

They sit at a bench, still holding hands and cradling their drinks, talking about nothing in particular.

"Hey, I'm gonna like kiss you now, okay?" he asks, his lips inches from hers.

"I'd like that very much, Noah," she says with a smile.

He pecks her lips once, then twice, then three times. It's fucking amazing. Her lips are soft and taste just like her mocha. A couple minutes later, they stop kissing. They look into each other's eyes, brown meeting hazel orbs.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Coachella!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay in updating this story! This weekend I went to Stagecoach and had a new spark of inspiration, so I scrapped what little I had and wrote this. I finally had some time to do some writing today, so I finished up the chapter and here we are! I hope it's fluffy enough! I wanted some sweet moments even though their relationship is fabricated. Please review! I love to reply to them; they make my day! Let me know how you liked this chapter. Do you have any ideas for new chapters? I don't really know where to go... Any suggestions? Thanks guys and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my own ideas. That's it, because if I owned glee, Puckleberry would have been in play since 1x8 "Mash-Up" (my favorite episode!).**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 7:

So, we all know Puck's a BAMF. His badass status scored him two All Access passes to Coachella. Yeah, I know. He's a fucking _stud_.

It's been a couple weeks since Puck and Rachel "came out," and everything's been going pretty fucking well, thank god. Puck's a little bit disappointed, though, 'cause like kisses and cuddles and hand holding is like the most they've done, 'cause he doesn't think she would be down for some nookie on streets. Damn it. I guess that's good, 'cause they're gonna be in public a lot this weekend. _Score._

"Noah? Are you ready to go?" Rachel asks behind him.

He turns away from the mini fridge to see her looking hot as fuck. She's wearing these jean shorts that should be illegal with a tank top thing that is white and see-through, rolled and tied so he can almost see her belly button. And, he can _definitely_ see some of her black bikini where the shirt had drooped from the weight of her aviator style sunglasses. Her fedora looks pretty damn sexy with her hair curled on the bottoms. Damn.

"I'm ready if you are, babe," he says with a smirk. "By the way, you look hot as fuck."

She blushes and looks down subconsciously before saying, "Thanks, Noah. You look very nice as well."

He inspects his loose purple V-neck and shorts and shrugs while adjusting the Ray Ban sunglasses balanced on his own fedora. "Thanks," he says, flexing his arm for good measure. "We should get going though, right?"

"Right," Rachel says, picking up a big ass purse with long straps. It held like everything: blankets, water, sunglass cases, etc.

They walk out of the hotel and catch the _Cardiff_ bus arms around each other. In the bus, they might sneak a couple kisses here and there.

* * *

><p>The couple stood in line at the Ferris wheel. The line was pretty long, so they were just passing the time.<p>

They were on their phones, when Rachel lifted her phone and went on her tiptoes. She nudged his shoulder and whispered, "Hey," in his ear.

Puck lifted his head up, pushing his sunglasses back onto the crook of his nose. He put his face next to hers, crouching down to her size and smirked.

"One, two, three."

Right before she snapped the picture, he moved his face so his lips landed on her cheek. It was a shock to Rachel, but it was welcomed. When she brought the phone down so they could both see, they smiled and looked at each other. It looked really cute.

"Hey, I wanna take a pic," Puck said, moving his phone up.

This time, she kissed _him _on the cheek. The photo was just as cute as the last one, and they both posted the pictures onto different apps they had: Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, etc.

The Ferris wheel finally went to a full stop before the gondola flap opened and they got in, with the help of one of the Coachella employees.

Rachel was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he questioned in her ear.

Rachel nodded. The ride started moving, before stopping again. She cried, "Oh, God. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. Why isn't it moving?"

"They just moved the thing forward so other people could fill in on the other lifts," Puck replied with a chuckle. He took her calves and dragged her legs onto his lap so they were cuddling.

Rachel blushed and laughed, burying her face in his chest.

"Hey, we should get a couple pictures up here, right?" he asked shifting so he could dig through his pockets for his phone.

"Yeah, definitely," she said, unlocking her iPhone. She switched the setting of the camera to front facing.

"Say cheese, baby!" he exclaimed when she looked up.

The two took a lot of pictures in the short time they were on the ride. There were goofy and sweet pictures. It was a great way to document their relationship.

* * *

><p>"It's been a great day so far, Noah." Rachel sighed dreamily later that day. It was around four and they were cuddling in the Al Haagen (the owner) Tiki Hut on black leather couches. They were snacking on some chips and Famous Amos cookies they had put in plastic cups along with a couple of cocktails.<p>

Puck murmured and nodded in agreement. "You wanna go back out, baby? Maybe we could get something to eat."

Rachel nodded and stood up, holding her hand out for him to grab. They exited the gates, and headed out toward the main section. Their All Access passes allowed them to go anywhere, except behind the Main Stage. Most people either had General Admission or VIP passes, which only permitted them into specific places.

After walking around the food booths, Rachel and Puck decided on New York-style pizza and a bottle of water to share. They sat on the steps looking out toward the main stage, huddled close.

They ate their pizzas with gusto, sipping on water in between bites. Even though it was good, it wasn't nearly as filling as they had thought it would be, so they bought a French pastry to split. The pastry consisted of layers of puff pastry, custard, and chocolate. It was very rich, but very delicious. However, the people selling them did not look French at all with their arms full of tattoos and their hair dyed atrocious colors. They were very kind though.

Finishing their meal, they stood up and threw away their paper plates, and then started walking around. Fifteen minutes later, Puck decided he was too hot, so he handed Rachel the water and took off his shirt. Rachel _did not_ ogle his chest _or _his six pack _or_ his nipple ring. It's just—she was—she's short okay? So maybe she was just face-to-face with his chest okay? It's the only explanation, damn it.

"You like what you see, babe?" he asked as he flexed his pecs.

Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned around to walk away, trying to hide her very obvious blush that had traveled down to her neck. Before she could take a step, he caught her wrist, turning her around again. He let go of her, but then cradled her face in his calloused hands, and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle and sweet. In seconds, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and closed her eyes. His thumbs rubbed against her cheeks comfortingly.

"Get a room, bitches," someone snarled behind them.

The couple parted, looking up to see a smirking Latino woman. Puck draped his arm possessively around her waist. Rachel did the same, slipping her hand under the shirt to rub his back.

"'Sup, Santan," Puck exclaimed. "I didn't know you were gonna be at Coachella."

Santana was in charge of the movie's publicity. She was the one that notified the press about Puck and Rachel's relationship.

"Brit and I decided that it's the best place to get drunk and party, so we called some people and got some tickets," she explained.

Brittany was Santan's girlfriend.

"Is she here now?" Rachel queried.

"She went to go take a piss," she said, waving her hand toward the general direction of the porta potties.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana was like Puck in a girl's body, potty-mouth and all.

The group talked aimlessly until Brittany came back from the restroom. Then, they decided to go toward the Mainstage and listen to the music. They spread out blankets to lie on. Rachel laid on Puck's stomach, while their companions sat next to them.

* * *

><p>Puck was adjusting the waistband on his boxers when he opened the bathroom door to the bedroom. They had gotten back to the hotel around midnight, before both taking their showers. It was almost one in the morning now, and they were both tired.<p>

He found Rachel facing the vanity, brushing her hair. She was wearing a loose T-shirt with short-shorts. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

She trailed her eyes from his face to his boxers. His smirk grew larger by every passing second.

Rachel cleared her throat as she stood up before saying, "We should go to bed, right?"

"Yeah, whatever you want, babe," he said.

They walked to the queen bed, each getting a corner of the sheets to pull down. Rachel and Puck climbed in, one after the other.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," she whispered when he shifted to his left for a second. "You put your shirt back on when Santana and Brittany came, so I never got to see them."

"Well, you know," he said uninterested. "You got any tats?"

"A couple," she answered noncommittally.

"Show me 'em?" he asked, pulling the covers down.

She nodded, pushing her shirt out of the way and her shorts down a couple inches. She moved to lie on her tummy so he could see the tattoo on her left hip. Puck propped his head on his hand, tracing a small delicate music note with a star to the right of it. Before he could think it through, he bent down and kissed it. The smooch caused Rachel to shiver, goose bumps breaking out everywhere. She looked over her shoulder to see a pair of lust filled hazel eyes.

"Good night," Puck said, pulling her shirt back down.

Rachel looked confused for a split second before nodding and whispering back. She turned off the light, and instead of moving back to her side, she made herself comfortable in his arms.

They slept like that for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's chapter 8. This is mostly a filler, but you do get to learn a little more about Puck's background. I'm not sure where I want to go with this story as of now. Please review and give me some ideas!**

**I am really busy, as the school year is almost done. I have maintained a 4.0 GPA this year and I am trying to study and do all my homework to keep my GPA intact. Please bear with me, as the chapters have slowed from twice a week to once a week. The good thing about summer vacation is a.) no school and b.) more time to write! Yes! Another reason I have been slacking on writing, is a guy and I have started seeing each other romantically. We have been spending time together studying and hanging out in between classes... **

**Anyways, I wanted to ask if any of you would like to beta for me for this story and probably any other stories I write. It would mean a great deal to me, so please private message me your email (with spaces in between, please!) and also a sample of a chapter you have beta'd before, if you have! **

**Thanks so much for reading! I love you all so much! Happy Mother's Day on Sunday if you celebrate! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you've seen before. I only own my laptop, these ideas, and my word processor. **

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie.**** Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. Puck realizes he has real feelings for her the first time she kisses her love interest in the movie during one of their scenes. Does Rachel have the same feelings? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story.**

Chapter 8:

"Alright, guys, I think we got that scene," Puck said, behind the cameras.

They were filming a dance scene with Rachel and Eric in a mock dance studio. In this scene, they were dancing to hip hop, so they were both in sweats and loose fitting shirts, with sneakers. As the two danced, they had definitely worked up a sweat. They had been working for almost four hours.

"Here are a couple bottles of water," Mike Chang offered. He was a choreographer along-side Brittany. "You guys did a great job on those routines. You got all the steps."

Rachel and Eric nodded in thanks, chugging down the cold, refreshing liquid.

"So, after our lunch breaks, you'll go back to hair, makeup, and wardrobe for the first ballet scene," Puck briefed them.

Rachel slips off her microphone with the help of an assistant, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Rachel's back in her trailer, getting ready to go out for lunch, when her phone rings.<p>

"Rachel Berry speaking," she answers, pulling on a cute red skirt.

"Hello, _Beth_," a masculine voice answered, calling her by the name of the main character.

"Hi, Blaine. It's been a long time since we talked," Rachel said, smiling. "What are you doing?"

Blaine had been her friend since meeting at a rehearsal for _Mamma Mia_. They had each gotten a supporting role, so they became closer and closer.

"At Starbucks. So, I hear that you and a Mr. Noah Puckerman are an item," he says, matter-of-factly.

Rachel knew this was going to happen. She was actually surprised Blaine hadn't called sooner. Of course, Blaine had been rehearsing for his role as Bert in _Mary Poppins _for the past couple of months_._ She hated to lie to one of her best friends, but she couldn't exactly tell him.

"I meant to, I did," Rachel tried to explain, finding words to side-step the issue, "but it kind of… let's say sprung up on us."

"I'm just glad you _finally_ have a _straight,_ hot guy," he answered.

"Now, Blaine. I didn't know Ralph was gay when we dated!" Rachel reasoned.

Puck stuck his head through the trailer door, confusion written all over his face. Rachel waved him over to the couch, where he fell in a heap.

"He wanted to go shopping more than you did!" Blaine argued. "He planned your outfits for you!"

The two friends laughed. This was their usual banter. On almost every argument they had they would almost always talk about each other's past relationships. Blaine used this relationship in most of their quarrels.

"I'll give you that, but he honestly was a sweet man," Rachel responded.

"Well, sweetie, I have to go. Someone's calling me. I'll talk to you soon," he said.

After bidding each other goodbye and hanging up, Rachel looked over at Puck. He was lying on his back, head on the armrest with his eyes closed.

When he heard her lock her phone, he opened one eye and said, "So he was gay?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Saturday, Rachel was at her vanity putting on her makeup when she got a call. From caller ID, she saw that it was Puck.<p>

"Hi Noah," she answered.

"'Sup baby," he said in a raspy voice. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come over."

Rachel had never been to Puck's home. They only ever really hung out at either her flat, the set, or out in public.

"Alright, you'll have to give me your address, though," she agreed.

Rachel rang the doorbell with her finger while holding two Starbucks coffees. She had gotten them on her way.

Puck swung the door open, with one hand leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey baby. Come on in," he said, moving to the side so she could walk by.

"Thanks, Noah. I got you some coffee," she said, handing him the cup as she passed him.

"Thanks, Rach. I needed this. I didn't get much sleep last night," he commented as he took a sip.

Rachel looked around. It looked like an average bachelor pad. Huge plasma TV, video games, surround-sound stereo, slight clutter, etc.

The living room opened up to the kitchen which was styled very well. It looked like he constantly cooked in it.

As she walked around, she stumbled across many professionally taken and framed black and white pictures. There were photographs of an older woman around forty and a younger girl about eighteen that she guessed were Puck's mother and sister.

There was one of a little girl about three years old, with some more pictures of an older version of her. She looked beautiful with her wide eyes and lopsided smile with a dimple on her cheek. Rachel looked over her shoulder at Puck for an explanation.

After clearing his throat, he explained, "This girl from my high school and I got drunk off of wine coolers one day in sophomore year. She was feeling insecure and I wanted to pop her cherry so we had sex," Rachel walked over to him, slipping her hand into his, wrapping one arm around his waist. "She was dating Finn at the time so she told him it was his. He found out though, and he was pissed at me for a long time. I'm lucky he forgave me at all. Quinn put Beth up for adoption. It's an open one so I still get to see her and talk to her."

Rachel listened carefully as he talked. She could tell this was a touchy subject.

"I'm glad you can see her. She's very lucky to have a father that cares so much for her," she commented.

He chuckled humorlessly. There were a couple minutes of silence where all they did was hold each other.

"She's beautiful," she whispered against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9: An Unrequited Love?

**A/N: Hi guys! _Finally_, I'm posting this chapter! School ended almost a month ago for me, and I have been mostly spending time with friends and family. In the beginning, I had HUGE writers block. I didn't know where to take this story. ****Mostly, I was unhappy about my previous chapters. **

**Hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it! Review and tell me what I could change in my writing habits to make this story better! Constructive critisism is welcomed!**

**Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Ellen, Warner Bros. Studios, Glee, or anything that you see that might be familiar. I do, however own the ideas and the angst.**

**Summary: ****Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. To create more publicity for the movie, they're forced to pretend to date. Will they realize they have feelings for each other, or will it just be part of their jobs? AU. Puckleberry ending. Starts with OC/Rachel. Glee characters do come into the story. Previously called "Love Does Happen in Hollywood."**

Chapter 9:

Puck and Rachel were back at Warner Bros. Studios for another interview with Ellen. It had been a little more than a month since he had told her about Beth.

The couple was currently sitting on the chair in front of the Ellen. They had just danced out from the wings to one of Rachel's songs.

They talked aimlessly with Ellen, before she started on the important stuff.

"So, you've been lying to me, Rachel," Ellen said, suddenly.

"Of course not, Ellen! I wouldn't do that!" Rachel claimed.

"First it was Selena lying about Justin, and now it's you lying about Puck," she said, shaking her head. "I—let's just watch."

Ellen showed a small clip of their previous interview. Rachel blushed with embarrassment, covering her face with her hands. Puck smirked, throwing his arm around the back of the loveseat they shared.

"So, tell us what changed, or what _didn't_."

"She wanted a ride on the Puckerone Express, obviously," Puck answered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah, obviously," Ellen said sarcastically. "Rachel, tell us what _really_ happened."

"I don't really know. One day I thought he was annoying, and then the next I—I changed my mind."

"There must have been one day, where you were like, 'Wow, we could make a great couple.'"

"Well, there was this one day that I was really sick, and he took me home and stayed with me and my dads until almost midnight," Rachel said, looking into Puck's eyes. They smiled at each other.

"It's the guns," Puck claimed.

"Well, they are quite lovely," she commented, taking his left arm to hold.

"Anyways," Ellen said, after a few seconds of silence, "Any updates on the filming of the movie?"

"It's going really well. We'll be flying out to New York in a couple of months," Puck answered, putting his arm around his shoulders and played with the tips of Rachel's hair.

"Do you know how long you'll be in New York?" Ellen asked.

"About a week. It'll take only a few days to film, but we have to do some interviews."

"Will you be seeing any of your friends during the trip?" the host asked.

"I have a couple that I'll go have a drink with, definitely."

"What about you, Rachel?"

"For sure. I haven't been back in the city for almost a year. I miss my friends and family," Rachel replied.

There was a few more minutes of conversation, before Ellen said, "So, we all know you have a few tattoos. How many exactly do you have?"

"I have fourteen right now, but I think I'm pretty much done with tattoos."

"Oh, no you're not," Ellen said.

"Damn straight, Ellen. I'm gonna tattoo 'Property of Puckerman' on her ass someday," Puck claimed.

The audience roared with laughter.

"Not if I have a say in it, you won't," Rachel countered.

"Damn," Puck muttered in defeat.

"Show us some of your tattoos," Ellen prodded.

"Well, I have this one," she said, lifting her right wrist up. "It's from my days in _Spring Awakening_. It says 'I Believe' on it."

A camera panned onto the tattoo.

"Then there's this one. It's a gold star." She lifted her left wrist. Then, she stuck her index finger up, putting all the others down, and showed a red heart. "Here's another one. That's three."

Puck took one of his fingers and skimmed over the tats.

"Then I got this one a couple years ago," she said, pulling up her shirt to right underneath her belly button and pointed to her right hip where there was a small butterfly. Turning around, she pointed to the tattoo Puck had seen a couple months ago: the music notes and star. "This one was my first tattoo."

She showed a few more: the music notes on her shoulder; the "Imagine" written on her foot; the butterfly and the words "our city, our love" on two different places of other foot.

"That's only nine," Ellen said. "I've been counting."

"Well, I can't show you _all_ of them," Rachel said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, do you know if _Puck_ has any?"

"I know he does. There must be some pictures of them," Rachel said.

Ellen puts up a picture of him and her at the beach. They're walking next to the waves, their backs to the camera. You could see a dream catcher on his left shoulder blade, looking as if it was floating through the air.

"Tell us about this, Puck," Ellen prompted.

"My whole life I've wanted to sing and play my guitar. I wanted to honor my ma, 'cause she was a single parent through most of my childhood. She worked so hard to raise both my little sister and I, and she knew how much I wanted guitar lessons. She worked her ass off to pay for those lessons _and_ everything else we needed to keep food on the plate," Puck explained. "She helped me catch my dreams and I'm so grateful for her support. That's why I decided to get a dream catcher."

Rachel and Puck glanced at each other before locking hands.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rachel was home alone in her apartment. It was around seven o'clock, too early for her to fall asleep. She sat at her couch with a book in her hands to keep herself busy, except she'd been on the same page for the last thirty minutes.<p>

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Every time she tried to keep her mind on one thing, she'd always go back to thinking about Puck. What did that mean?

In the beginning of their "relationship," Rachel and Puck were just like best friends that held hands, because it was part of their job. They'd had to do the same thing before with other TV shows and movies, but now, Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted it to be only about earning money. They started actually opening up to each other, and nowadays it was just like they were really boyfriend and girlfriend without the sex.

Their relationship was so much more complex than any other real relationship she'd ever had, but she knew one thing. She liked Puck, but she didn't know if he liked her back. That's one of the hardest things, isn't it? Knowing you like someone, but not telling them because you're afraid of rejection.

_You have to face your fears, though, right?_ Rachel thought.

Yes, she decided. This was her chance.

She ran into her room to her closet, throwing on her favorite pair of jeans (dark wash skinny, if you were wondering) that hugged her in all the right places, and a thin loose white shirt that showed some cleavage; not indecent, just tasteful. The pair of baby-pink matte heels pulled the whole outfit together. She sat in front of her vanity and smeared some concealer under her eyes, covered her eyelashes with a couple coats of long-lasting mascara, dabbed some lipstick and lip gloss on her lips, and applied some of her favorite perfume behind her ears, in between the swell of her breasts, and on her wrists. Looking into the mirror for the last time, she grabbed her phone and headed for the door.

The taxi ride felt like the longest twenty minutes of her life. Finally, she got to Puck's apartment. She ran inside to the lobby and climbed into a vacant elevator. Her heart was beating so fast, her chest started feeling warmer.

She knocked on the door, her foot tapping impatiently, waiting for the muscular man with a Mohawk.

Instead, a blonde woman answered the door.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered the door, obviously annoyed. She wore one of Puck's white button-up shirts buttoned incorrectly over a black lace bra and panties. Her hair was mussed up, her makeup smeared. It didn't take a scientist to know what had happened.

"I—" Rachel started.

"Babe, who's at the door?" Puck asked, emerging in unbuttoned jeans and no shirt. "Oh, um, hey Rachel."

"I'm sorry. I—I didn't know you wouldn't be alone. I—I'm sorry," Rachel stammered, wringing her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. What did you need?"

"Nothing. I—It's not important. I had a question about the script," she lied, ignoring the fact that she wasn't holding a script. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good evening," she said before turning on her heel and running toward the elevator, tears stinging her eyes.

Rachel ignored Puck calling her name, the footsteps running behind her. Luckily, the elevator doors were open, so she didn't have to wait. Before she could step inside, a hand grabbed her upper arm. She froze, not turning around; not ready to face those hazel eyes.

"Rachel," said Puck.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." With a tug of her arm, he let her go. Rachel stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. Only then did she only allow the tears to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Angst! What do you think? It's my first try at it. Many of you reviewers were wondering about Puck's lovesex life. I was wondering about it, too! Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry about the lack of updates! Please review and let me know how you like the angst! Love you guys 3! Your reviews, story alerts, and favorite story alerts keep me writing! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Aftermath

**A/N: I know! I know! It's been a really long time! I've been taking my sweet ass time and that's a little bitchy! I'm sorry! As always, life gets in the way. School, the boyfriend, family, holidays, the friends, new puppies! The list goes on and onnnnnn... But I'm back! Now I can't promise I'll be back with a new update by tomorrow. I just don't work that way, but this story will be updated more often. **

**Have you guys been watching Glee lately?! In love, but sometimes I miss Puck and Rachel together! But we all know Ryan Murphy's idea of a Puckleberry reunion is Jake and Marley. NOT GOOD ENOUGH, DUDE. **

**Anyways, as always, I don't own Glee or the characters. If I did, Puckleberry would be on, and they'd all be in high school forever. LOL.**

**Summary: Puck and Rachel meet at Rachel's audition for a movie. Puck's a director; Rachel's an up-and-coming actress. To create more publicity for the movie, they're forced to pretend to date. Will they realize they have feelings for each other, or will it just be part of their jobs? AU. Puckleberry ending. Previously named "Love Does Happen in Hollywood."**

Chapter 10:

Puck watched Rachel disappear into the elevator, the doors closing behind her. His hands at his sides, he sighed deeply before turning back to his apartment.

He found the blonde chick sitting on the kitchen counter swinging.

"Everything okay, Puck?" she asked.

What was her name, again?

He nodded walking toward her as he said, "Yeah, sure, but you should go."

"Awe, I thought we could have a little bit more fun…" she said walking her fingers up his arm and toward his shoulder.

"I have some things to do before we film early tomorrow morning," he said pushing her hand away.

"Come on, baby. A couple more rounds… It's barely seven thirty. Live a little," she pushed, moving her face toward his trying to catch his lips.

He pushed her away, pulling her off the counter, guiding her back into his bedroom.

"Get your shit and give me my shirt back," he said bending down to pick up her dress on the floor.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, angrily ripping her (his) shirt off and throwing it at him.

"Bitch," he bit back as she ripped her dress from his hands before turning around and slipping it over her head.

Later that night, Puck was on the couch, wearing his Calvin boxers, his feet resting on the coffee table with his Macbook balanced on his thighs. The TV was on, turned to the news, but he wasn't really watching it.

He wondered what Rachel had wanted as he adjusted his thick black framed glasses farther up his nose. Surely not to talk about the script. He wasn't stupid. Maybe a little emotionally stunted, but not stupid.

A small part of him hoped… he couldn't think about that.

He woke up early in the morning to semi-darkness. He groaned looking at the time, which was projected onto the ceiling from his alarm. It was barely four o'clock.

Damn it.

He laid there, one hand under his head, the other on his stomach, the sheets wrapped around his waist haphazardly.

"The world is fucking _after_ me," he muttered to himself.

He jumped up, throwing the covers off of himself grabbing his glasses before walking to the bathroom fisting the sleep from his eyes.

He put on some gym shorts and grabbed his phone and a pair of headphones. Heading out the door, he shut his brain off and his ears on.

A couple miles later, Puck came back hot and sweaty. In the en suite, he turned the knob of the shower to _hot_ and stripped of his shorts and navy pinstripe boxers. Stepping in, he sighed closing his eyes and letting the warm water run down his back and working the tense muscles there. He stood like this for a few minutes before going into his normal shower routine: shampooing and conditioning the strip of dark hair on his head and soaping his body (making sure to lather up Jr.!).

After getting dressed, he was out the door.

Forty minutes later, he walked into his trailer with a Starbucks in hand. He dropped everything on the kitchenette counter and set to work on his laptop for an hour or so.

It was pretty early; filming wasn't set to start until seven thirty that morning, so he had an hour or so to work in the trailer.

"Puck, what the actual _fuck?_" an angry voice called out.

He looked up to find Sam walking toward him angrily.

"What, asshole?" he said annoyed.

"Rachel called me last night in tears_._ I'm not even sure if she's coming in today, you dick," he replied pacing the length of the small makeshift living room.

"Wait, she called you?" Puck asked suddenly. "I didn't know you were that close."

"We aren't. We weren't. She was really hurt, man. I know you don't like her, but I think she felt something for you." Sam shook his head, disappointed and walked out.

Rachel woke up with her makeup smeared and itchy on her face. Mascara had made a mess on her pillow, smudged all over in black. The fabric was stiff from the countless tears that had been shed the night before. Her phone was at her side, a little dirty from tears. She felt a little bad going to one of Puck's own best friends about her issue the night before. Rachel didn't know what was wrong with her. Sam, as lovely and sweet as he was, would not stay quiet about what had happened last night. She knew it wasn't right to ask that of him, so she didn't, but she almost wish she had.

For a second, she wondered if she should even go to work that day. Rachel would most definitely be hard to work with. However, if she didn't go, it might be even more embarrassing, letting him know it affected her that much.

How unprofessional of her. She had never let her emotions get mixed in with her work. It was too risky and draining. She had seen it happen before numerous times and she knew it just wasn't worth it. Despite the great publicity, it would be horrible to have the weight of a fake relationship gone badly on their shoulders. No. She couldn't let herself be affected anymore. She allowed herself that one night, but no more. No more feeling sorry.

In twenty minutes, her alarm would go off and it would be as if nothing had gone wrong. She had twenty minutes to forget.

"Hey, Rach. Didn't think you'd be here today," a deep voice said behind her.

Rachel turned looked through the reflection of the mirror to behind her, where Sam stood.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" she asked dripping innocence.

The look he gave her made her feel as if he could see right through her. "You know why, Rachel."

"I'm a professional," she replied almost as if she was trying to convince herself. "I'm fine."

"You can stop," he told her seriously.

"Stop _what_?"

"You can tell him you want to stop forging this fake relationship. You have all this power in your hands, Rach. If you're uncomfortable, you should just tell him." He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't need to do that. There'll be all these rumors about the sudden change! We work together, Sam!"

"Fucking forget about the damn press! They'll do anything to get a good story. Do what you _want_. It was wrong of us to ask you to make up this fake relationship. If you're tired of this like I think you are it's time to stop. I know you didn't mean to, but we both know that you're in this emotionally."

"Sam…" she murmured, wearily. "I'm just _so_ tired of lying. I can't even tell my own _parents_ the truth, knowing they might say something. I'm starting to think that I'll be alone forever. I'm not even worth someone being faithful in a _fake_ relationship."

He wrapped her in a hug, her face buried in his chest.

Behind them, they heard a throat being cleared. They turned around, seeing Puck standing at the door uncomfortably.

"Uh, hey… You should get onto wardrobe and shit." He stuffed his hands deep into his jeans.

They stared at each other, and instantly, Rachel knew that he had heard everything. Sam took his hands off of her, choosing to cross his arms over her chest.

She sighed deeply before asking, "Okay. Do you want to walk me there?"

The tension, although they had only spoken a few sentences, was thick and uncomfortable.

With one fleeting glance and a wiggle of the fingers in a good-bye to Sam, Rachel followed Puck outside.

They strode side-by-side awkwardly.

"I—just stop. Stop for a damn minute," he said taking her by her shoulders making him face her

She gazed up at him with widened eyes.

"Just—tell me the truth: do you have feelings for me?" he asked, pushing his hands away from her shoulders to her forearms.

**A/N: Anddd... That's all for now! I love doing cliffies, even though they mess with my "muse." Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Please review and answer the questions below! More review will help me, since I've had such writers' block!**

**Answer these questions in the reviews: **

**1.) Scale this episode from 1-10. Be honest! 1 being "Ew." and 10 being "woo hoo! The best!"**

**2.) What should Puck and Rachel do? **

**3.) How does Sam fit in?**

**4.) What are your thoughts on these new turn of events?**

**5.) What should happen next? **

**6.) Do you still love me?**

**7.) Do you like shorter chapters to be updated every week or so, or longer chapters to be updated every month or so?**

**8.) What other characters should be included in this story?**

**:D I love you guys! I've made sure to update every one of your reviews, except for the Guest ones! Which is totally fine! I can roll with that. I like honest feedback, even if it makes me a wittle sad :( but that just helps me to become a better author.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Few Revelations

**A/N: Long time no speak, everyone! I know, I know, it's my fault completely. I thought I might delve back into the swing of things, since I've been dealing with some writers' block recently as I write my novel for my English class. 13k words in and I'm stuck! Any one got any tips for the needy? No? No? Going once, going twice... Well alright. So, today I present to you, lady and gents, a very short piece that will fill in the blanks regarding a few things. **

**Now, before we continue, I would like to respond to a few guest reviewers who have not been pleased with a few things...**

**1.) For the most part, I write for _me._ However, I do wish to give the people what they want. Remember folks, there is a world undiscovered that does not revolve around FanFiction. That doesn't excuse my very slow updates, but meh. **

**2.) I take each review into account for the next chapter. And, I do enjoy replying to every one. However, if you are signed in as a guest, how will I reach you? But, your review, even as a guest, is read and thought about, so please do not assume that I disregard them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, Noah would be in New York. **

**Ahhh, let's begin. **

Chapter 11:

**"I—just stop. Stop for a damn minute," he said taking her by her shoulders making her look at him.**

** She gazed up at him with widened eyes.**

** "Just—tell me the truth: do you have feelings for me?"**

It had been weeks since that moment, and the words still hadn't left her mind.

Every sentence she spoke was echoed with his raspy whisper. Every command her mind gave her was said in his voice.

**"Just—tell me the truth: do you have feelings for me?"**

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Damn yes,_ her mind had screamed at him.

But she didn't need to say anything. He knew.

He _knew._

He knew, but it wasn't enough.

They were both too stubborn, too scared, and too selfish.

So, they stayed in their position of in-between. They kissed for the cameras, and held hands for the fans.

But, they also did these things for themselves.

It didn't make sense.

Nothing between them made sense.

They were too different and too similar to work.

**"Just—tell me the truth: do you have feelings for me?"**

_Do I?_

It was strange: their complete nonexistent existence.

And, even stranger, if they checked each other's bank accounts, they would realize that the little money they earned from this—this—whatever it was—was always left untouched.

"Rach?"

Rachel looked up, startled.

"You ready?" He grabbed her hand, letting the back of his hand discreetly stroke the sequined tulle of her dress.

"Yes, N-Noah," she said.

It was as if they were preparing for lift-off in a rocket. They had their procedure and their emergency drills.

The limo stopped, letting them off onto a plush red carpet.

Her first thought was obscured by the blinding of lights.

"Show time, baby," he murmured into her ear.

She schooled her expressions into a coy smile.

Paparazzi were on their left, held back by metal, like caged animals.

"_Rachel! Puck! Over here!"_

_ "A little bit to the left, please!"_

"_Turn your head to the right, Rachel!"_

_ "Puck! Over here!"_

Interviewers stopped them every once in awhile, to talk about whom they were wearing, and what they were looking forward to in the next few hours.

They were shuffled from interviewer to interviewer, as his arm stayed either looped in hers or wound around her waist, protectively.

"You look lovely, Rachel, as always, in the arms of your very own _prince_." A microphone was shoved in her face, teasingly.

"Why, thank you." She patted the blue material at her thighs.

"Your dress is _lovely_. You're a very lucky woman, Rachel, for dating one of the most eligible ex-bachelors," the redhead said.

"Yes, I am certainly very, very lucky, Janice," she said sincerely.

There was the brush of soft _awes_.

"Now, Puck, Rachel, any secrets you can tell us about the movie?"

They looked at each other, laughing.

"Well, as you know, it's being released in a month or so, so you'll just have to watch it yourself," Noah said, winking into the camera flirtatiously.

Rachel felt a twinge of jealousy at the woman would see him like this, so very Puck. She swallowed thickly.

"Tell me, Puck: how was it like watching Rachel dance and kiss and quite a few other things with Eric Mellark?"

Noah gazed down at her, with such an intense look in his eyes that it almost scared her.

"Well, you know, I just remind myself that she comes home _with_ me _to _me every night, and I don't worry." He swooped down, swiping his lips across her cheek sweetly.

A woman with a rather stern look on her face shooed them on.

"You know, I never lie to them," he spoke.

She heard the double meaning.

"And neither do I." she grasped his hand in hers. "I can't lie to them… or you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short? I think so, too. Drop me a line and I might take the bait and reply ;) xx**


End file.
